


for safekeeping

by xdarksistahx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Auction, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Rimming, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdarksistahx/pseuds/xdarksistahx
Summary: After losing a match in the underground fighting ring, Arthur Dayne is auctioned off and sold to a man known around the city as an enigma. With nothing else to lose, Arthur is prepared for whatever cruelty his new owner has planned for him.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	for safekeeping

Arthur Dayne was never a cocky man, but he was confident in his fighting ability. 

So confident that when his opponent landed that punch and knocked the lights out of him, he was so surprised that he could do nothing but lay on the mat, nose, and mouth bleeding, eyesight clouded, and his ears ringing. He tried to get up, tried with every ounce of his remaining energy but it was over. 

Dimly, he could hear the referee giving the count blending in with the loud cheers from the crowd. 

After fifteen consecutive wins, his dream was over. 

His life too.

Because that was how it worked in the underground fighting ring where wealthy, corrupt businessmen, politicians, and trust fund babies came to bid on human lives for their sick enjoyment. Winners received a substantial reward, losers were either killed right there in the ring or auctioned off to people who made snuff films for the dark web. 

Either way, death was certain. 

Just as Arthur was slipping into unconsciousness he could hear the auctioneer banging the podium and announcing that Arthur had been sold for a ridiculous amount of money. Moments later, a man with indigo eyes, long, silver-blonde hair and a wicked smile came into view. 

“You better not die,” the man said, his voice a deep, iron tone. “I’ve paid too much for you.” 

Arthur would’ve called him a cunt if he didn’t pass out immediately after.

* * *

At the very least Ashara and Allyria were someplace safe, Arthur thought as he stared at the painted ceiling that depicted the Dance of Dragons; a well-known event in Westerosi history. 

His sisters were smart enough to leave this city when they had the chance but he stayed behind thinking that he could create a new life in the city where so many had come to do the same. But finding a decent job was difficult for a high school dropout whose only skill was ruining everything he put his hands on. 

So, Arthur stumbled across the underground fighting ring, thinking that he could win enough money to skip town and live comfortably for the remainder of his life. It was that very mindsight that got him where he was now. He got greedy, obsessed with winning, and the recognition it gave him. The same people who used to cheer whenever he won a match were the same ones who cheered when he lost. 

Arthur looked around the room he was in. The bedroom was bigger than a studio apartment, well decorated, and surprisingly cozy. He was certain the lit fireplace was the reason for that. 

“You’re finally awake.” The man from the ring walked into the room, wearing a black dress shirt that was halfway unbuttoned and black slacks. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and pretty. His silver hair reached past his shoulders, his lips were full and pink. “You were out for nearly a week.” 

It was surprising that the man didn’t forcibly wake Arthur just to begin the torture. Perhaps he was the kind of person who liked to toy with their prey by giving them a false sense of security before they showed their true colors. Arthur had his fair share of experiences that put him in close contact with every kind of sadistic fuck there was. 

Arthur was still sore but his eyes were working well so whatever swelling he had was gone. If needed, he could probably fight his way out. Unless there were a lot of guards around with a lot of guns. But did he want to fight? At this point in his life, wasn't he tired? As the man approached the bed, Arthur eyed him warily. The pretty rich boys were the ones to look out for. Their good looks and their wealth made it easier for them to get away with virtually anything. 

“Who are you?” Arthur asked. He figured if he had a name he would be able to tell if he’d heard anything about the man. 

“You may call me Rhaegar.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, his gold Rolex glinting under the light.

Where had Arthur heard that name before? It came to him a second later. Rhaegar Targaryen, the king of the city. He was an enigma, rarely seen in public despite how often the media tried to catch wind of his movements. In the criminal underworld, he was a myth. There was talk about him being involved in shady dealings but never any proof, and soon all of the whispering about him ended. 

But there was one rumor that wouldn’t go away. It was said that Rhaegar murdered his parents and younger brother in cold blood when he was only sixteen. 

“What do you have planned for me, Rhaegar?” Arthur asked. He was ready to get this over with. 

“I’m happy that you’re so eager to begin. You were worth one million gold dragons.” 

“Well, damn. I guess I should feel honored.” 

Rhaegar smirked. “Now you’re in my debt. I expect you to work it off. Every cent. Even interest.” 

Arthur frowned. “How exactly will I work it off?” The first thing that came to mind was him being constantly tortured while viewers watched; the dark web was a fucked up place. 

“I need a new bodyguard...among other things, " he said. "You’re a good fighter and you’re not opposed to murder.” 

“That’s a bold assumption.” 

“In your last match, you murdered your opponent.” 

Arthur clenched his jaw. It hurt like hell so he unclenched it quickly. “I don’t know my own strength that’s all.” That was the excuse he liked to use. 

Rhaegar sat down on the edge of the bed, removing a small container from his pocket. He took out a black cigarette. While he lit it, Arthur watched him closely, temporarily mesmerized by his full, pale lashes and high cheekbones. A true Valyrian beauty. 

Slowly, Rhaegar raised his eyes and looked at Arthur. 

Feeling flustered, Arthur looked away. 

Damn this man, he thought. No matter how beautiful he was, he was still the exact kind of person Arthur loathed. 

“You enjoy it,” Rhaegar said, taking a hit of the cigarette. A sweet, spicy scent filled the space between them. “Killing and fighting. I could tell by watching you fight. The scent of blood excites you, too, doesn’t it.” His eyes seemed to glitter as he spoke. “You don’t need to pretend with me. We’re going to be spending a lot of time together, after all.” 

Grimacing, Arthur sat up. “You don’t know a damn thing about me.” 

“Arthur Dayne, former heir of the Dayne estate,” Rhaegar said, still smoking casually as though he didn’t have a care in the world. “Following the assassination of your parents you and your sisters fled Dorne. From there the three of you lived with a family friend. Until that friend..." He trailed off. 

Until that friend assaulted Ashara. The mere thought of that made Arthur bloodthirsty. 

Arthur glared at Rhaegar. “You appear to know everything there is to know about me.” He moved as quickly as he could, ignoring the aching in his bones, and jumped on the man. The cigarette flew out of Rhaegar’s mouth and onto the floor when Arthur put his hand around Rhaegar’s throat. “Then you also know about my combat experience that extends outside the ring. You also know how stupid it is to be around me without anyone protect-” 

Far too late, Arthur felt the knife digging into his side. Arthur didn’t even notice when Rhaegar took it out of his pocket. Rhaegar was so fast and discreet. Groaning in pain, Arthur released Rhaegar’s neck and rolled off him. 

“I had hoped you could start work tomorrow,” Rhaegar said, getting off the bed, Pocketing the knife, he combed his fingers through his hair, looking annoyed. “But you will do me no good with this new injury.” 

“Kill me,” Arthur said through clenched teeth. “I have no desire to work for you. I’d rather kill you than protect you.” 

“That’s too damn bad. The payment for you has been processed.” 

“Fuck you!” 

Rhaegar chuckled darkly as he picked up his cigarette. “If you're lucky, dear Arthur.” He flipped his hair over his shoulder as he walked off. “I’ll send the doctor to tend to your wounds.”

* * *

Two weeks later, Arthur began working as Rhaegar’s personal bodyguard. 

He was given his own apartment in the city that he never used, an expensive sports car, a new wardrobe that consisted of expensive suits, all black, and access to a lifestyle he never thought he’d have a taste of again. Every time Rhaegar presented him with a new suit, shoes, or watch the man reminded him that all of the expenses would be added to his debt. 

Arthur knew that he would never pay off his debt, that his job as Rhaegar’s bodyguard would only end when his life did. Even though he disliked the arrogant and awfully perceptive man, the work was fine. 

To the public, Rhaegar was the CEO of a corporate dynasty with locations in six other countries. But beyond that Rhaegar was who even the nastiest of mob bosses answered to. In order to operate in Westeros, they need his permission, his favor. Without that, they never last long. Arthur once asked Rhaegar how he managed to maintain his role as the boss of all bosses despite being the only Targaryen alive. 

“My ancestors did all the groundwork,” Rhaegar told him. They were on their way to collect a debt from a nightclub owner who used the club as a front for drug distribution. “Even my father is to thank for his part.” 

"I heard your father was bat shit crazy." 

Rhaegar didn't look at him. "Who told you that?" he asked. 

Arthur opened the door, peeking in to make sure the coast was clear. “People talk.” He stepped aside for Rhaegar.

“People are always wrong, too. Especially when it comes to me and my family.” Rhaegar walked inside, the draft from outside making his black trenchcoat flap behind him like a cape. “Anyway, I want you to redecorate the place for me.” He looked around the empty club. 

By redecorate, Rhaegar meant that he wanted Arthur to take the bat that he brought with him and break every single glass table in the venue as well as the bottles of liquor behind the bar. Arthur did it without question. Two months on the job had taught him to just do as he was told. 

Last week, when Rhaegar was torturing a man for betraying him, Arthur had stood by and watched. He had been both disturbed and amazed by how skilled Rhaegar was with certain tools. When the man had refused to give the names of the people who assisted in his betrayal, Rhaegar ordered Arthur to collect the man’s wife and children and bring them back to the warehouse. 

“Perhaps seeing his baby boy’s toes being cut off will loosen his lips,” Rhaegar had said in a cool voice. 

The man had started to talk then, and Arthur had been grateful for that because he never wanted to harm innocents. He would have, though. Because if he ever refused Rhaegar, his sisters would suffer for it. Rhaegar had never told him that but Arthur wasn’t dumb. He knew that Rhaegar wasn’t above threatening their lives just to ensure Arthur complied.

Once Rhaegar had finished torturing the man, he admitted that he was merely bluffing about torturing his family as well. Arthur had been relieved to hear that though he knew that Rhaegar wasn't above harming innocents to achieve his goals. 

Wherever Rhaegar went, Arthur accompanied him rather it be a gala or an underground gambling den. They ate together, worked out together, and played cyvasse together during boring days at the office. With all of that shared time together, it didn’t surprise Arthur that his dislike for Rhaegar grew along with his desire for Rhaegar. 

It was the first time that Arthur ever wanted to fuck someone just as badly as he wanted to kill them. 

Rhaegar was beautiful, his body muscular and fit, and the way he carried himself was sexy as hell. The way he smoked his favorite cigarettes, wrinkled his nose at things he found unappealing, and sighed at the slightest annoyance shouldn’t have turned Arthur on, but they did. It all drove him mad. 

Then there were Rhaegar’s tattoos. He didn’t have as many as Arthur whose entire back, arms, and legs were covered in ink. Still, Rhaegar’s were appealing and colorful. Arthur’s favorite was the black and red dragon that curled around Rhaegar’s right leg. 

The first time he saw the tattoo was the first time he saw Rhaegar having sex. She was beautiful with dark hair and grey eyes. When Arthur stumbled inside the bedroom, Rhaegar looked up at him and continued with what he was doing as though he didn’t see Arthur at all. The woman saw him, smiled, and beckoned him closer. She wanted Arthur to join. 

But Arthur mumbled an apology and fled the room. He wasn’t a green boy. Not by a long shot. It was just that all of that was unexpected. He wasn’t prepared to see Rhaegar like that. Remembering what he saw, Arthur’s hand found its way inside his pants. 

As he relieved himself, he thought about Rhaegar’s long, lean body glistening with sweat as he thrust into the woman from behind. The way the muscles in his arms and shoulders coiled, the raw strength he possessed. Arthur finished quickly. It was an embarrassing affair that he quickly put behind him.

But that was the moment that he decided that he didn’t just want to fuck Rhaegar, he wanted to break him. 

* * *

“Tell me about this Jon Connington fellow,” Arthur said. They were en route to the restaurant that was booked for this meeting. 

Of course, Rhaegar would have an entire restaurant closed for a meeting with a single person. But secrecy was always important. 

Rhaegar was wearing a black suit with a navy blue dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone to show off his gold dragon necklace. His long hair was parted down the middle, framing his face, and he smelled like money which was how he always smelled. No, that wasn’t true. Sometimes Rhaegar smelled like blood, too. 

“An old family friend,” Rhaegar said. “My father dismissed him when he fucked up a job but I gave him a second chance.” 

“Why?” 

Rhaegar said nothing. He only smiled.

That was never a good sign. 

Jon Connington was waiting for them at the restaurant. He was an older man in his early forties with red hair, pale blue eyes, and a thick beard. He was a little rugged, reminding Arthur of the hardened gang leaders who weren’t opposed to getting their own hands dirty. When Jon laid eyes on Rhaegar he smiled a warm smile, but when his eyes laid on Arthur that smile faded. 

They sat down at a round table in the back of the restaurant. While the two exchanged pleasantries and caught up, Arthur watched their interaction. From the first five minutes of watching them, he could tell that Jon Connington wanted Rhaegar badly. Jon hung onto every one of Rhaegar’s words, he laughed at every bad joke and licked his lips whenever Rhaegar took a sip of his water. 

Arthur could also tell that Rhaegar knew exactly how Jon felt about him. In fact, Rhaegar was taking advantage of that. 

“This is a complicated task, Jon,” Rhaegar said in a voice Arthur had never heard him use. He touched the top of Jon Connington’s hand. “You’re the only person I can rely on for this, you see.” 

“Of course, Rhaegar," Jon said. "I'm all yours." 

“Name your price,” Rhaegar said. 

Jon had the gall to look bashful. “I don’t feel right charging you but I know you won’t allow me to do this job for free.” He glanced down at Rhaegar’s lips. “I’m sure we can arrange some form of payment…” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Where’s the john?” he asked. He had grown tired of this shit. 

Jon Connington glanced at him and wrinkled his nose. 

Laughing, Rhaegar patted Jon on the shoulder. “Don’t mind Arthur. What he lacks in etiquette, he makes up for it in other ways.” 

“I’ll find it myself,” Arthur said, getting up from the table. 

He found the bathroom easily. Once inside, he cursed under his breath and walked over to the granite sink. 

Why was he so jealous? 

This wasn’t the first time Rhaegar flirted with anyone around him. Hell, he had even seen Rhaegar fuck other people. Then again they were all women. Usually the same woman from that first time. She was some heiress who Rhaegar was fond of. Which was rare. Rhaegar wasn't fond of many people.

That aside, Arthur had never seen Rhaegar take any interest in a man. Even now he knew Rhaegar’s interest in Jon Connington was fake. Still, it bothered him. 

Hearing the bathroom door opening, Arthur glanced up and saw Rhaegar walking in. 

“I wanted to make sure you found your way,” Rhaegar said, looking amused. 

“Well, as you can see I did. Now return to your meeting before the old man combusts.” 

Rhaegar walked up behind him and hugged him. Not in an affectionate manner, though. He did it just to piss Arthur off. He rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder, watching him in the mirror. 

“You’re grumpier than usual,” Rhaegar said, lightly touching the top of Arthur’s pants. “Why is that?” 

“That man wants your pretty lips around his cock in exchange for him doing this job for you. I’m offended on your behalf.” 

Rhaegar quietly laughed in Arthur’s ear and Arthur had to hold in a shiver. “Are you perhaps jealous because you also want my pretty lips around your cock?” He simpered. 

Arthur shoved Rhaegar away. 

“What does it matter what he wants?” Rhaegar brushed the non-existent wrinkles from his slacks and patted his hair as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror. “This is nothing more than another business transaction. The job I’m requesting is a difficult one. If Jon Connington wants to fuck me as his payment then fine.” 

“Fine?” Arthur turned around quickly and fisted his hands in Rhaegar’s shirt before he could rethink his actions. He shoved Rhaegar against the nearest wall, pinning him there. “Since when is Rhaegar Targaryen a prostitute?” 

“This is a give and take world, Arthur. You should know that better than anyone.” 

None of this made sense to Arthur. Wasn’t Rhaegar the most feared man in the city? Why did he have to offer up his body for this task? 

Jon Connington fucked up a job in the past, something that most people lose their life over, and yet Rhaegar gave him a second chance. Jon should be willing to do anything Rhaegar asked of him, free of charge. 

Arthur looked at Rhaegar. He had his arm pressed on Rhaegar’s neck. He had regained his full strength months ago. If he wanted he could’ve crushed Rhaegar’s neck. They both knew it and yet Rhaegar was relaxed, his eyes calm. 

“Let me do the job for you,” Arthur said. 

Rhaegar frowned deeply. “No. This is a difficult task. You’re not suited for it.” 

“If I can’t even do a job for you then why did you pick me as your bodyguard?” Arthur always wondered why Rhaegar chose him when there were other fighters, better fighters. “Am I just here to do petty jobs with you?” 

“That’s not the only reason why you’re here.” 

“Either tell me the reason or send me on this job.” 

Rhaegar’s eyes softened a fraction, and Arthur thought he would see a side of Rhaegar that he had yet to see. But with a blink the look was gone, amusement taking its place. 

“You must really want to fuck me badly if you’re willing to accept a job you don’t even know the full details of.” Rhaegar leaned in until their faces were a breath apart. “How exactly does that make you better than Jon Connington?” 

“I never said I was better than him,” Arthur said. He allowed himself to openly stare at Rhaegar’s lips. “He actually looks like he’s in love with you, but I just want to break you until there’s nothing left.” 

Rhaegar pressed his knee between Arthur’s leg, applying pressure. “Then break me, Arthur.” 

Arthur bit his lip. “Give me the job,” he said. If he gave in now, he would lose this fight and every fight moving forward. He had to show Rhaegar that he wouldn’t give in that easily. “Let me do this for you.” He removed Rhaegar's knee from this groin. 

Rhaegar put his hand on Arthur’s chest. “You forget your place,” he said, his tone leaving no room for any more backtalk. “You’re meant to take orders, not give them. Now, if you’re not going to make good on your word, please step aside. It’s rude to leave our friend alone for this long.” 

When Arthur finally returned to the table, he caught the tail end of the conversation. Jon Connington was going to carry out the job, but prior to that, he was going to pay Rhaegar a visit for his payment.

* * *

“Where are you going?” Rhaegar asked. 

Arthur looked at the silk pajamas Rhaegar was wearing and the absence of a shirt under his robe. Rhaegar’s hair was still damp from his shower. It was a style that Arthur never thought he would love so much. To think that Rhaegar looked this damn good for someone like Jon Connington irked Arthur. He didn’t want to be around when Jon showed up for his prize. 

Arthur said, “I’m taking the night off.” 

“No, you will stay here just in case something goes wrong.” 

“You want me to kill him if he doesn't fuck you good enough?” he asked, his words laced with bitter jealousy. He wasn’t even trying to hide it at this point which only told him that he was too far gone. 

Rhaegar barely batted an eyelash. “Quit acting like a child,” he said calmly. “I’m not asking you to watch us.” A pause. “But if that will please you then by all means.” 

Arthur didn’t bother responding to that. 

He walked over to the penthouse’s skyscraper windows and stared at the dazzling lights of the city. At night, King’s Landing was mesmerizing. During the daytime, it was just another rat nest. He continued to stare out of the window, even when Jon Connington arrived. Arthur didn’t bother watching him and Rhaegar retreat to the master’s bedroom. 

It angered him so much for obvious reasons. He was jealous, though he hated to admit it, and he also found Rhaegar to be untouchable in every sense. So, it pissed him off that a man like Rhaegar was giving himself up for the sake of a job he could easily hire mercenaries for. 

After they left the restaurant, Rhaegar told him what the job was. Rhaegar was tired of dealing with a certain enemy so he wanted them and their family eliminated once and for all. 

Arthur could’ve done that.

All Rhaegar had to do was point him in the right direction and Arthur would’ve killed whoever he asked. It was amazing how far he would go for a man he claimed to despise. 

Can hate exist without some form of adoration?

Perhaps he wanted Rhaegar from their first meeting but was too humiliated to admit it. 

He needed a fucking drink. 

Arthur walked over to the bar. As he was pouring himself a drink, he heard a loud, pained groan coming from Rhaegar’s bedroom that didn’t sound like a pleasurable kind of pain. Instinctively, Arthur removed the gun from his shoulder holster and headed down the hallway. 

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open. Jon Conningting ran out, clutching his bleeding groin. He was screaming and looking over his shoulder. When Rhaegar appeared in the doorway, naked, holding a knife, Jon Connington ran faster. But Arthur blocked his path. 

“Why are you trying to leave me, Jon?” Rhaegar asked as he stalked after the man. “Am I not what you’ve always wanted? Isn’t that why you betrayed my family? Varys promised you that I would be all yours, didn’t he? Come and get your reward!” 

Jon tried to run around Arthur but Arthur punched him hard enough to knock the man on his ass. Rhaegar descended on him then. He fisted his hand in Jon’s fiery red hair and tugged his head back, exposing his pale neck. 

“You thought that you could grasp a star yet you failed,” Rhaegar said. “Die knowing that.” Then he dragged his knife across Jon’s throat, killing him. 

Arthur stood there with his mouth hanging open. In a way, he should’ve known that Rhaegar had something up his sleeves but he didn’t expect this. 

Standing up, Rhaegar tossed the knife on the floor. He was covered in blood. “Arthur, be a dear and help me get rid of this body. I don’t want the stench to set in.” 

There were a lot of questions Arthur wanted to ask but he figured he would learn everything he needed to know eventually. He ran to the supply closet for garbage bags, duct tape, and cleaning supplies. While Rhaegar washed up, Arthur took care of preparing the body for transport. He had done it so many times that it didn’t take him long. 

They took the body to the Targaryen estate that was nestled in the countryside. Rhaegar liked to burn bodies rather than dump them in the bay. He was an expert at it, too. He knew just how long to burn them to ensure examiners couldn’t even use dental records to identify the person. 

. . . 

“Now,” Rhaegar said as they were in the car heading back into the city, “there is only one more person left on my list.” 

“Mind filling me in about this list.” 

“Later," he replied. "I don’t want to kill my buzz.” He touched Arthur’s thigh. “I always want to fuck after a good kill and you did say that you wanted to break me.” He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over. 

Arthur took his eyes off the road to watch Rhaegar unzip his pants. “You want to do it in here?” he asked. They were both too damn big for car sex. “Just wait, Rhaegar. We’re almost in the-” 

Rhaegar slipped his hand in Arthur’s pants and gripped his cock. “You were saying?” he asked smugly. 

“Shut up.” Putting his eyes back on the road, Arthur pressed Rhaegar’s head down. “Put that pretty mouth of yours to better use.” 

“Oh, I intend to.” 

Inwardly, Arthur was singing praises to the gods for this moment.

Rhaegar Targaryen, Mr. Untouchable, was sucking his cock like a Lyseni whore while Arthur drove them home. It was thrilling and a little dangerous considering each time Rhaegar gagged around him, Arthur’s eyes rolled into his skull. He nearly crashed twice. But Rhaegar didn’t stop, not once. 

It was as if the risky situation turned them both on more. Rhaegar hummed as he deep throated, the vibrations from the sound making Arthur’s cock jump. Arthur had to put a hand on the back of Rhaegar’s neck to make him let up. 

“Keep that up and I’m going to cum down your throat,” Arthur said, his voice husky. 

Rhaegar relented. If only a little. For the remainder of the drive, he teased Arthur’s cockhead with licking and suckling. It drove Arthur crazy because as amazing as Rhaegar’s mouth was, he was dying to fuck him. 

When they finally reached the penthouse’s garage, Arthur hurriedly put the car in park. He was supposed to pull Rhaegar off of him, but he did the opposite. He fisted both of his hands in Rhaegar’s hair and fucked Rhaegar's mouth. From the sounds Rhaegar made he could tell that the roughness was greatly appreciated. 

Arthur removed one of his hands, the other still keeping Rhaegar right where he wanted him, and dragged it down Rhaegar’s back affectionately. He couldn’t deny how rewarding it was to have this opportunity. Even if it was a one-time thing, which he doubted, he would forever be smug about it. He touched Rhaegar’s erection. 

“Sucking cock makes you this hard?” he asked, chuckling. “Slut.” He rubbed Rhaegar through his pants, loving the way Rhaegar squirmed and moaned. 

Feeling his orgasm approaching, Arthur pulled Rhaegar off his cock. Rhaegar’s lips were red, swollen, and covered with spit. His eyes were watery, his high cheekbones scarlet. He looked absolutely ravishing, but not nearly as broken as Arthur wanted. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Arthur said. 

Rhaegar moved back to the passenger’s seat. Taking out his handkerchief, he wiped his mouth and face with the kind of calmness that ticked Arthur off. That was why he wanted to ruin Rhaegar so badly. Because Rhaegar was far too composed and nonchalant. He was good at putting up a front. 

After smoothing his hair down and ensuring he looked presentable, Rhaegar got out of the car. They walked to the elevator in silence, and when they got on, Rhaegar put distance between them. This was a private elevator but for security purposes, there were cameras always watching. 

Rhaegar wanted to wait until they were in private before flipping his ‘slut switch’ back on but Arthur wasn’t having that. 

Arthur walked up to Rhaegar and put a hand behind his head, bringing him in for a messy kiss. Rhaegar’s lips were still plump from the blowjob. They tasted so damn good that Arthur couldn’t help but to bite them over and over. Each time, he swiped his tongue over them to ease the pain. Rhaegar touched Arthur’s chest, blindly fumbling with the buttons on his shirt while Arthur did the same to Rhaegar. 

By the time the elevator chimed, signaling their arrival to the top floor, both of their shirts were completely undone and their pants were no better. 

Arthur dragged Rhaegar off the elevator. They made it as far as the den before they were in each other’s arms, kissing as though their lives depended on it. Arthur never expected there would be passion between them. 

Rhaegar was cold, cruel, and distant, but he kissed like a man who wanted to give and recieve love. They were the same in that regard. Hardened and jaded by life yet still holding out for a silver lining. 

All of the heartaches in their lives had to lead to something good, right? 

Eventually, they stumbled over to the couch and helped one another out of their clothes. Unsurprisingly, every inch of Rhaegar was as pretty as his face. Even his cock. Arthur had to take a moment to admire him. 

But Rhaegar had grown impatient. 

“I thought you were going to break me, not bore me,” Rhaegar said. He quickly switched their positions so that he was on top. 

Arthur didn’t like that too much. 

Outside of sex, he would allow Rhaegar to be his controlling self as much as he pleased but when they were like this, Arthur would hold the reins. It was what Rhaegar wanted though he wouldn’t fess up to it. He wanted someone to take control, to take the burden off his shoulders from time to time. 

Arthur pulled Rhaegar down for another kiss then he flipped them over. Before Rhaegar could open his smart ass mouth again, Arthur turned him on his stomach. He caressed Rhaegar’s smooth back, and the slope of his toned ass, spreading him slowly as he lowered his head. 

Rhaegar melted into the sofa when Arthur’s tongue touched his needy, taunt hole. 

Truthfully, out of all the men Arthur had been with he’d never done this. Rhaegar was just so damn pretty that he wanted to kiss him here. And something told him that this would be a good way to shut Rhaegar up and he was right. 

No more sarcastic, demeaning remarks just loud whimpers and sexy moans. If it were up to Arthur, he would’ve spent hours ruining Rhaegar with his tongue but his cock was uncomfortably hard and no amount of rubbing it against the sofa could alleviate that pain. 

After retrieving lube and a condom, Arthur laid Rhaegar on the Alpaca rug near the skyscraper windows and took time stretching him. He could tell that Rhaegar didn’t bottom often. Hell, it looked as if Rhaegar had never bottomed. That was why Arthur took his time adding one finger after the other. As Arthur pressed a third finger inside, he kissed Rhaegar’s lower back. 

He wanted to tell Rhaegar how beautiful he was and how he couldn’t wait to be inside of him. But he held his tongue. That wasn’t like him, and he knew Rhaegar would see it as yet another person preferring his features over his personality. Arthur hated that he didn’t know how to express his genuine feelings without coming off as being just like everybody else. 

Arthur dismissed the thought.

Rhaegar was ready for him now. 

Out of all the places inside the penthouse, against the massive windows that gave a view of the entire city felt like the best place to fuck Rhaegar. It felt like the perfect place to ruin the city’s king. Rhaegar made no protest when Arthur pressed him against the glass and forced him to stare at the night sky and dazzling lights from the skyline as he fucked him from behind. 

In fact, the prospect of millions seeing him being treated like a fleshlight seemed to turn Rhaegar on immensely. Arthur gripped Rhaegar’s hips tightly, thrusting into his tightness with purpose. When Rhaegar’s head dropped, Arthur grabbed him by the neck and lifted it again. 

“What do you think people would say if they saw you like this?” Arthur asked. He slapped Rhaegar’s ass and laughed when Rhaegar cursed at him. “All of those men who are intimidated by you wouldn’t flinch in your presence if they knew you were a little cock slut.” 

Rhaegar pressed his hands on the window and started to move in time with Arthur’s thrusts. “I don’t give a damn about any of them…” He moaned. “Neither should you. Not when you’re fucking me. Think only of me-” 

Arthur covered Rhaegar’s mouth with his hand and tightened his other hand around Rhaegar’s throat. He kissed Rhaegar’s temple. “I like you best when you don’t speak,” he said, not meaning a word of it. He liked all of Rhaegar’s sides.

Even the vile ones. 

In the window’s reflection, Arthur could see part of Rhaegar’s blissed-out expression and he hated that he didn’t think to record this. 

It was truly a sight. Beautiful and reserved Rhaegar moaning and whining for Arthur’s cock. Rhaegar's chest and hard cock pressed against the glass, his entire body covered in sweat. Arthur had wanted to break him and he could tell that he succeeded when he removed his hands from Rhaegar’s mouth and neck, allowing Rhaegar’s moans to reverberate throughout the penthouse. 

Rhaegar was begging Arthur, begging him to fuck him harder, faster, _deeper_. He was begging as though he’d spent his entire life doing so. It didn’t feel forced or faked. It felt natural, and Arthur felt powerful. 

He gave Rhaegar what he wanted and beyond that. When Rhaegar arched his back and came, spilling his seed on the glass, Arthur fucked him through it without pause. And when Rhaegar’s legs gave out on him, Arthur turned him around, picked him up, and continued to fuck him. 

Rhaegar secured his arms around Arthur’s neck and bit Arthur’s earlobe. No matter how rough Arthur got, Rhaegar didn’t fold. He met Arthur’s thrusts, bouncing on his cock in a way that drove Arthur mad. Gods, he didn’t know what to do with Rhaegar. He almost wished he never fucked him because there was no way he would ever free himself from Rhaegar’s grasp now. 

Arthur’s release nearly knocked the wind out of him. He stumbled back, keeping a firm hold on Rhaegar, thinking that if he fell back at least he could soften the fall for Rhaegar. And that was the moment he knew that he had fucked around and fell in love with Rhaegar.

They didn’t fall down. Arthur managed to make it to the couch. 

Rhaegar remained on his lap even when Arthur pulled out. They stayed there, breathing heavily and holding one another, lingering in that moment. Arthur waited for Rhaegar to make a smart remark or to tell him to fuck off and clean up the place.

But during sex, something had shifted for them both apparently. 

Minutes ticked by before Rhaegar said a word. 

“My mother is alive,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. “My brother and sister as well. I put them in hiding ten years ago to protect them from our enemies.” He looked at Arthur then, his eyes open and sincere. “I’ve never told anyone that…” 

Arthur felt his heart tighten. For two emotionally stunted people, what Rhaegar just told him was akin to a love confession.

It meant absolute trust and respect.

It meant everything to Arthur. 

“Your secret is safe with me,” Arthur said. He swallowed. “You’re safe with me, Rhaegar.” 

Rhaegar smiled. “I know." 

_the end_

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone wondering, Rhaegar watched every one of Arthur's matches and became obsessed (in love) from that. When he saw that Arthur was going to be sold off and potentially killed, he bought him. He's still cold and cruel in this AU but he has his moments! Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
